Your armor and your heart
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: A little girl named Hinata stumbled across boy named Gaara. As confused as he was, he made her promise to be his friend forever without her knowing his 'secret'. But what happens after a simple line is said and they meet up in the future? ::[GAAHINA]::
1. Unexpected Meetings and a Promise

Well here's a GaaraxHinata fan fiction!

I came across the idea by a maplestory episode I made on youtube, I made this boy named Shin say a corny line. And then the girl asks that doesn't it mean she's his heart then. By the corny line, I got this Gaara and Hinata fan fiction idea.

Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

A 5 young boy sat crouched down in a sandbox circling his finger in the sand. He'd been like that for hours, but at sometimes, he'd watch the other children race around the playground. None of them dared to approach him, not even one step. Just by the sound of his name, they'd be scared. Gaara. That was his name. 

He sat down and waved his hand in a rhythmic motion and suddenly the sand rose from the box. He made it float around as if it were being carried by a simple gust of wind. Suddenly another person was behind him, a hand caught him off guard.

"Ano...," He heard. The sand that had once risen from the floor dropped suddenly. He quickly spun his head around. It was a girl.

"W-w-what?" He asked in unsteady stuttering.

"Um... W-well would y-you like to play with me? T-t-those other children wouldn't let me j-join, a-and I was wondering if... I could play with you," She said unsteadily. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Is this some sick joke? If it is, it's not fooling me," He asked defensively.

"W-w-why would I lie..?" She asked afraid that she'd also be rejected by the boy.

He looked at her eyes to see the truth. He saw fear, but it wasn't fear of him... What was it... His eyes widened slightly. Fear of rejection?

"What makes you think I'll trust you?" Gaara spat.

"W-well, if you don't want to p-play with me, y-you could've just s-said no...," She replied. The look in her eyes had a new emotion added. Sadness. But it seemed that it had been there since always. She smiled weakly then turned around. "B-by t-the w-way, my n-name's H-Hinata." Gaara didn't reply to her. She frowned, be could not see it due to the fact that her back was turned to him. She took a weak step forward. His vision fell down to her feet, his mind followed the rhythmic beat of the steps she took. Something was different about this girl, but he didn't know what.

AFEWHOURSLATERAFEWHOURSLATER

Hinata sat on the dry sandy floor of the playground and watched the other children play soccer. She began to hug her knees. She was only in the village for a month and she had no friends. Even the boy that was playing along rejecter her, and she'd be stuck without any friends for the rest of the month. Oh how she wished she was someone else.

It was getting dark and the other children were leaving for the shelter of their homes. Hinata still sat there. She was lonely, even though the others had left, she stayed. She didn't feel like going back to her temporary home yet. Then she started to get cold from the night, so she decided it was best for her to go home.

Don't ask about this line

Hinata sat on her roof staring up at the starry night sky. She liked how they sparkled in the dark night sky. But the moon was what she liked the best. She thought that it looked beautiful, shinning in the darkness, along with the spark of light from the stars. Staring at the moon sometimes reminded her of her clan's eyes. The Hyuuga Clan. Oh her father use to lecture her about her being weak. She really did try her best, but it seems it wasn't enough. She could never be up to their expectations. Letting out with a sigh she got lost in a daze at staring at the sky.

Unexpectedly the boy she had met, had passed by her house. She found herself staring at him curious of why he wasn't at home sleeping. She cocked a brow and tilted her head to her right. The boy abruptly stopped walking and peered up at her. Hinata smiled and waved her hand as if she were saying _hi _or _hello_.

Gaara looked at Hinata in awe. Why was she smiling and waving at _him_? Did she mistake him for anyone or something? It had unexpectedly confused him. She swiftly motioned for him to come up and sit with her. Gaara thought that this was chaotic. He unexpectedly walking up to her house out of pure curiosity.

ON THE ROOOF WOOOT!

The 2 sat there in complete silence. Gaara was still baffled about their previous encounters. He was thrown off the idea about really trusting her or not. But a tiny voice was telling to give it a shot. Hinata turned her head to look at him and then said:

"B-by the way, what's y-your name?"

He soon felt downhearted, she didn't know his name. Once she heard him say it, she'd scream and run.

"My name is... Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara," He replied waiting for her to scream. But she only smiled back.

"That's a neat name!" She commented. He inwardly gawked. What was with this girl?

"S-so Gaara-kun, do you like looking at the night sky?" Hinata asked.

"I see it every night," He said.

"Hm, you must be lucky, the skys from where I come from, Konoha, have less starts and the moon seems more distant,"

_From where I come from? Konoha?_ Gaara pondered.

"So, you're not from here?" Gaara asked cautiously. Hinata nodded. _So that's why she isn't afraid of me, she doesn't know about **it**_. She was probably the only one who ever dared to come close to him or even engage in a conversation, aside from his uncle. He wouldn't let her go. "H-Hinata, right?" She nodded again. "Can you promise me something?"

"W-w-what is it..?" She asked.

"Would you be my friend forever?" He asked. "Even when you leave here..." She smiled at him.

"S-sure!" She stuttered happily.

* * *

Eyes-Of-Darkness's corner: 

OK, so I made it sucky, happy I said that? Well, give me your honest opinion, and review!

Don't forget! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. I'll be your armour

Hi everyone, I found some time today to write chapter 2 of **Your armour and your heart. **From what I've been seeing, people seem to be liking this fan fiction, so I guess I'll update A.S.A.P. Oh and don't forget, Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, and never will.

* * *

After a few weeks, Hinata had gotten use to the idea of keeping her friendship with Gaara a secret from everyone. She really did have no idea why he told her to stay quiet about it, but she was sure no-one with care. 

She sat on a swing rocking it back and forth. Today was her last day in Suna, tomorrow she would be returning back to her home village, Konoha. Soon after, Gaara appeared looking at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Today's my last day here" She explained simply. He shut his eyes as if he were in deep thought. "I'm scared... Scared to return back, back there I'm know as weak, hopeless and strange. I barely have any friends there also."

"Don't be afraid Hinata" He replied. "Don't forget, whenever you're scared or lonely, the sky, moon and stars are there for you, and so am I"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, she was on the verge of tears. "But..."

"Hinata, listen to me" He cut in. "How about I make a promise with you." She peered at him curiously with a few tears staining her face. "What if, I'd be your armour, from the world" Hinata's eyes widened. Not once in her life had she ever heard those words spoken to her. Hinata's cheeks were tinted with a shade of red. She began to squint her eyes due to the tears that were straining her eyes. Hinata bit her lower lip. She abruptly sprung from her seat on the swing and then hugged the boy in front of her.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. Sure they had been really go friends, but this was a bit over their previous times. He was clueless about what was happening. But he felt a smile tug at his lips. His face was tinted with a faint shade of pink. As an instinct he placed his hands on her back as a sign of comfort. He really **was **clueless to this. He glanced around the playground to see if anyone had witness the scene. He exhaled in relief and he had seen it. He then rested his chin at the top of her head. He felt her wiggle in his grasp so he let her go. _That... Felt strange.. What was that feeling..? It was... Warm.._ he thought.

Her face was flushed, it was stained by the now dry tears and her eyes were swollen from all that crying. She shut her eyes and but on a smile. "Arigato Gaara-kun" She said. "For being my friend"

"But I thought you said forever" Gaara said. "You promised"

Hinata looked as if she were deep in thought. Her flushed face changed to a darker shade of red. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. She hugged him once last time before saying she had to go back to her house. But just before she left him standing in the park, she kissed him lightly on the cheek catching him completely off guard. She then ran off with her flush increased.

**Though she was leaving, he knew for sure that she will always belong to him, and him only. No matter what... She'd be his heart.

* * *

**

**Eyes-Of-Darkness's corner**

Hurray, I finished it! That was some Gaahina Fluff were have here! I guess that the next chapter will be them when they're twelve, which would be about 7 years later. Do you think that they'll remember each other? Will they remember their promises? Tell me your thoughts and opinions in reviews. Thanks for reading this chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:D


	3. How Typical

Hi guys! Yep! It's chapter 3 of **Your Armor Your Heart!**

Random person: Hurray?

...er.. well anyways!! Uh.. DISCLAIMER ANYONE

Hinata and Gaara: Eyes-Of-Darkness doesn't own any of the characters...only the very... gaahina-ness plot...

Temari: What a corny title...

E.O.D: Woot! Well Read and review please and thank you!

* * *

Sunlight streamed out from between the tree tops in the morning. Today was a cheerful and happy day for Hinata today, she was going to be taking the chuunin exams! What a great way to prove that she was not weak!

_Also Naruto-kun's going to be there_ Hinata thought with a blush. She had grown a crush on his since... Well since she came to knowledge his excistence! **(A/N: Which seems like forever...)**

Hinata walked side by side to her team mates Kiba and Shino. She was going to prove everyone wrong, she would not be known as weak anymore! As her and her team mates chatted and walked around the village they accidenlty bumped into a certain team... _Team 7_...

"HI GUYS!" The hyper active blonde Naruto shouted waving his right hand. Hinata smiled. Then her team mate Kiba bursted into laughter as Sakura, the pink hared kunochi punched Naruto on the head.

"Do you REALLY need to shout? You're going to be breaking their ear drums soon!" She yelled at him.

"Like you're not already" Mutter Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke-teme's no fun at all!" Naruto said rubbing the bump that Sakura had left on his head. "Isn't he Hinata?"

Hinata blush. "U-u-umm..."

Naruto took that for a yes and continued to blab. "SEE! EVEN HINATA THINKS SO TOO!" Soon after his 'rant' he suddenly came to a predictable statement. "LETS GO EAT RAMEN!"

Everyone except for Hinata and Sasuke nodded. She felt someone around the group, but she didn't know who, and Sasuke, well he's just lame. "Ah, I have to do something" She explained. Part of that was true at least... They nodded and left her standing there. She peered around the area. The presence was still there. Silently she activated her byakugan and glanced around the area. That's when she gasped. The person was right behind her! Quickly yet slighly clumsily grabbed a kunai from her kunai holder and spun around in a defensive stance. Her breath sharpened because she had never thought that the person was only a few centemeters away from her.

_W-who's that? _Hinata asked in her thoughts. It seems the person infront of her seemed stealthy because no one earlier had noticed _his_ presence. His eyes were closed. She took a step back in fear, she hadn't seem him around before. His hair was like Naruto's except completely red. Hinata gasped, hadn't she seen him before? The strange thing was the mark on his forehead that she did not remember...

Suddenly the boy opened his eyes. She gasped again. It _was_ him!

"G-G-Ga" She began to stutter out. "G-Gaara-kun?"

"Hn" Was all she got in response.

Wide eyed she took a step forward. He seemed to tense at the sudden movement. She repeated his name. She recieved a grunt and then:

"Hinata" He finally said, annoyance slightly evident in his voice.

That didn't get by Hinata one bit. "G-g-gomen.." She apoligized.

"..." Was all she got in repsonse before he turned around and dissapeared in a wirl of sand.

* * *

Temari looked questionably at her youngest brother, who glared back at her.

"Where were you?" She asked trying to keep her tone calm.

"None of your business" He retorted.

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm your sister!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air. But instead of words she recieved a icy cold glare in repsonse. If looks could kill, she would've died over a thousand times already, and maybe with this glare, she's be stuck in a block of ice! Gaara left the room leaving Temari sighing.

"I _try _to help my little brother and this is the thanks I get?" She sighed pouted. "How typical"

* * *

To be continued

Lol... Poor Temari.. XD anyways Read and review.

Temari: How typical of him!

E.O.D: haha!


	4. A conversation

Hi guys! I finally have an idea for chapter 4! insert happy emoticons here

Sigh and also:

I do not own the anime series Naruto and the characters. This is only a fan fiction of fanwork or yeah.

* * *

Pacing back and forth recalling everything strange that happened that day was the one and only Hinata in her bedroom. Alot of things confused her, but some of thoes confusing things, she couldn't help but smile at. She met her old closest friend from her childhood. There were a ton of things she'd love to talk to him about! But a strange thing clicked inside of her mind when she thought of that. Her past memories came flashing back... 

---

_"H-Hinata, right?" She nodded again. "Can you promise me something?"_

_"W-w-what is it..?" She asked._

_"Would you be my friend forever?" He asked. "Even when you leave here..." She smiled at him._

_"S-sure!" She stuttered happily._

_----_

_"Don't be afraid Hinata" He replied. "Don't forget, whenever you're scared or lonely, the sky, moon and stars are there for you, and so am I"_

_"Hinata, listen to me" He cut in. "How about I make a promise with you." She peered at him curiously with a few tears staining her face. "What if, I'd be your armour, from the world"_

_---_

When he combined the words 'Friend' and 'forever' what _exactly_ did he mean?

Hinata shook her head trying to rid the idea of the other meaning Gaara could've meant.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to talk to him. She scurried downstairs and out the front door to set off to search for him.

* * *

Hinata found Gaara sitting on an inn rooftop staring directly to the moon. 

"A-are t-the stars still b-better in Suna then K-Konoha?" Hinata asked him from behind trying not to starttle the boy.

"Hn" Was all she got in response. She frowned, what happened to the boy she use to know? Inwardly sighing she plopped down on the rooftop's edge beside him.

"You've changed s-since the l-last time I've seen y-you" She commented. He merely grunted. "Why w-wont you t-talk to m-me like w-when we were c-children?"

"Things change" He replied simply giving her a glare.

_She probably doesn't remember anything from the past anyways_ He thought with a inward grunt.

**Who knows kid, maybe she does** Said the bijuu that dwelled him, Shukaku

_Who asked you_ He asked.

**Well apparently you asked a question, and I answered it, it's that simple**

"Like I care" Gaara muttered under his voice. Hinata looked at him questionably.

"Ano..." She said making him look at her. "D-do y-you have a-a g-girlfriend now?" She asked with her face red.

_Girlfriend..? What's that?_

**Gosh, how'd I get stuck with such a low life?**

_Who the hell asked you_

**Well then, just say no... for now...**

"No" Gaara said to Hinata simply.

"N-neither d-do I h-have a-a b-boy-f-f-riend" She stuttered shyly. "But I have a l-liking t-to a-a b-boy" She was also able to add: "I think I love him"

"Love? That's one sick joke" He replied with a calm tone. But deep inside he felt as if something had been ripped out. What was it...?

"Why d-do y-you t-think t-that?"

"It's none of your business" He grunted.

"B-but I-I t-thought w-we w-were f-friend f-forever" He froze. She remembered that...? After many years, she _still_ remember?

"Though that is true, it's still **NONE** of your business" And there he vanished.

* * *

I'm finally done this chapter, sorry for making you wait guys! But I'm getting stressed these days for no apparent reason... Oh well, that's for reading guys!

READ AND REVIEW! Or I will come to your house with a chainsaw. insert happy faces and maniac felion grins

Hinata: J-just i-ignore t-that...


	5. Authors Note

Hey, guys! I know everyone HATES Author notes about postponing or something the story, Sorry, i've been tight with stuff, especially my dang mind, the random things keep appearing and all this other stuff, so i can't keep my mind kept on one thing! Even in my classes!

Yeah, so i'll probably try to update soon, but it's annoying, I have some things written down for update, but it's only a little, because my mind keeps going from one thing to another!

Well, anyways, SORRY everyone who enjoys reading this story!

--Insert all possible anger comments, insults, and pieces of crumpled paper being thrown here--

Ja ne!


	6. Deleted Chapter

**Ok, so i don't down the series naruto and w.e... etc... **

**Since i felt really sad about not being able to update, i decided to make a deleted chapter :D **

**Hope you enjoy!******

Gaahina deleted chapter:

Gaara stood in all his glory at a rooftop, though he had a question on his mind. He decided to ask some people.

First, his siblings:

"HOLY!" Temari shouted when Gaara suddenly appeared in the room. He just glared.

"I have a question," He state simply.

"Ok… Uh… Go ahead, shoot" His brother, Kankuro said.

"What's sex?"

Temari spat out the water she was drinking into Kankuro's face.

"… Can you repeat that?" Temari asked. Gaara grunted.

"You heard me, what's sex?"

His sister's eyes widened. "Where'd you hear this?" She asked hesitantly.

"I always hear the adults talking about it," Gaara stated.

"Uhh… Sex is… When two peo-" Temari whacked Kankuro on the head before he could finish.

"We have a brother that knows nothing about 'sex-ed'" His sister stated and fainted. His brother sweat dropped and just simply walked out the room with wide eyes and a bump on the head… Gaara also left the room with his forehead creased in puzzlement.

Hinata was sitting, back leaning on a tree enjoying the quiet nature noises. Until a large gust of wing abruptly appeared, startling Hinata.

"Hinata…" Gaara said.

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"What's sex?" He asked suddenly. Hinata just fainted on the spot. Gaara sweat dropped. Suddenly Kiba and Shino appeared by her side.

"OMG! HINATA FAINTED AGAIN!" Kiba shouted.

"So… Is that what Sex does to people?" Gaara asked them. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, nodded, and fainted.

So the day carried on like that. Until… MAGICALLY A FAIRY APPEARED! NOT! Ok, so he went to visit the fifth Hokage, the best medic ninja.

"Uh… If you faint, I give up." He said.

"What is it, go ahead, shoot" Tsunade said cocking a brow.

"What's sex" He asked.

"Take a seat and I'll tell you."

She then told him about what Sex is. Afterwards he left the room with eyes wide open. Before he shut the door he turned and said:

"You've left me mentally scarred for the rest of my life."

"Your welcome" Tsunade said smirking.

From that day on, Gaara never acted the same around people that said the word "Sex" at any times.


End file.
